customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven (Earth-2165)
Raven is the sister of Coyote and one of the many spirits associated with the Native American pantheon - although she and her brother are technically not part of the official pantheon: she is a trickster-spirit who is in constant competition with her brother, she is a more playful spirit than her malevolent brother and sees mortals as both a source of amusement as well as fascination, her fascination with mortals can sometimes turn into geniune affection and as such she will often defend them against the manipulative schemes of her brother. Origin Raven was amongst the first of the "great spirits" to be born alongside her brother, Coyote - the two quickly developed a rivalry and while Coyote was cruel and manipulative Raven was always more of a playful prankster: although she often caused trouble for the Native American tribes she was held in higher regard than Coyote due to her more affectionate nature and as such when the Native American pantheon banished Coyote from interfering directly with mankind they allowed Raven to continue her ways without question. When Coyote defied the pantheon via skillful manipulation Raven became angry and began to foil his schemes at every turn - for centuries the two spirits would engage in a war of tricks that became legend: in the end the Native American pantheon grew tired of the two spirits quarrelling and had both Raven and Coyote banished from mainstream reality. However Raven returned years later from her banishment to a world in which the pantheons were beginning to fade - seeing how her brother Coyote was once again interfering with humanity directly she challenged him to a battle of wits over the fate of humanity and ultimately won, forcing him to once again return to manipulating humanity from the side-lines and angering him greatly. For generations Raven has continued to ensure her brother can't get the chance to seize power once more and also likes to play tricks on people of all factions when the mood suits her and although generally a good-natured spirit when angered or offended Raven can be a very dangerous spirit indeed.. Powers Raven never ages nor grows sick and requires neither food nor water to survive - as a spirit she is unaffected by extremes of temperature and can turn intangible at will or form corporeal-bodies for herself: she can take the form of a Native American woman, a raven or a humanoid-raven, in all forms she is capable of speaking in all languages known to man and is an expert trickster who can cast illusions that are very hard to see through unless one is sensitive to magic or the spirit-worlds. A master of shamanistic magic Raven can communicate with animals, control the weather, grant limited life to inanimate objects and transform people into animals, plants or other unusual objects - unlike her brother's magic however Raven's magic is very hard to dispel unless she wants it to be, making her a formidable opponent even to an experienced magician. Category:Grey Morality Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Cosmic Beings